Independent State of Croatiaball
SR Croatiaball |ended = 1945 |image = M2iDlqW-3.png |caption = ZA DOM SPREMNI |government = Ustashist Pavelicist Fascist one-party Totalitarian Dictatorship under a Constitutional Monarchy (1941-43) Ustashist Paveliscist Fascist one-party Totalitarian Dictatorship (1943-45) |personality = Ultranationalist, Extremist, Fanatical, Zealous, Psychotic, Genocidal |language = Croatian German |capital = Zagrebball |affiliation = Axis Powers |religion = Croatian Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Roman Catholicism |friends = Nazi Germanyball Vichy Franceball Italian Social Republicball |enemies = The Allies Commie Pigs Chetniksball |likes = Axis powers, Croats, Christianity and Islam, Glorious Leader Dr. Ante Pavelić, Srbosjek(Our knife) |hates = Communism, Democracy, Serbs, Jews, The Allies. |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball |intospace = Not yet. |bork = Ubi, ubi, ubi Srbina, Srbina, Srbinaaa! Borimo se za SLOBODU i za dom, HRVATSKI DOM! Ustaše, Ustaše |food = KRV ČETNIKA IZ KNINA, Srbi |status = Dead |imagewidth = |reality = Independent State of Croatia }}Independent State of Croatiaball ''or'' NDHball '''was part of the Axis Powers. It was a puppet state forged by Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball and Kingdom of Hungaryball from the clay of the Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball after they invaded and occupied the country in 1941. NDHball would go on to become Naziball's worst collaborators and even shocked his allies due to how brutal he was. History Croats hated being a part of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941 the Wehrmacht war machine attacked Yugoslavia. The Croats saw them as liberators and decided to join their cause. On the 10th of April, 1941 Independent State of Croatiaball was formed. It became an ally of Nazi Germanyball. Croats treated Muslims gently because they claimed Muslims were the flower of Croatia. They fought in the east against Russia and kept the Balkans rid of partisans. The regime was brutal, Romani, Jews and mostly Serbs were killed and tortured in camps such as Jasenovac. They were also known to have death camps targeted towards Infants and young children... The Germans and Italians were happy with the state. They were the last country to fall in the second world war in the European continent, and the Partisans managed to proclaim Yugoslaviaball after they fell. How to draw Drawing the takes a bit longer than usual: #Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes #Color them of '''red, white and blue #Draw a six-ed white and red eight-pointed star border, with the white center #Draw a blue' U' in the star #Draw a red shield in the white stripe and color it with a red'-white' chess motiv #Draw the eyes and a hanging Nazi flag and you've finished. Relationships =Friends= * Nazi Germanyball - Ready for your orders mein fuhrer! * Kingdom of Italyball - I used to train on his land. * Kingdom of Hungaryball - Friend! * Kingdom of Bulgariaball - Yuo fought with me too! * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Yuo too! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Friend! * Islam - He keeps the true blood of Croats. * Croatian Orthodoxyball - He too keeps the true blood of the Croats. * Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović - WIN IN FIFA 2018 FOR ME! =Enemies= * UKball - Glorius Nazi Germanyball bombed you HAHAHA * Sovietball - Damn you! Nevermind.... you're gone. * USAball - Meh I never fought you. * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - JEBI SE! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE EVER AGAIN! * Serbiaball (1941-1944) - Uhhhh, my cousin. * Yugoslaviaball - NE! NE! NE! NE! MY WORST NIGHTMARE! * Srbija - Eh, who are you again? Quotes * ZA DOM SPREMNI! * SRBE NA VRBE! * HRVATSKA DO DRINE! * Drinu ćemo pregaziti, a Srbiju zapaliti! * NEMA TRSTA BEZ TRI PRSTA! * Oj Srbine jebem ti tri prsta! * Za koga? Za Poglavnika! * ...To su kuće Maksovih bećara... Gallery Reading instructions.jpg Preuzmi.jpg Croatiaball_by_deathfromspace-d6rdodt.jpg Axis powers-0.png Independent State of Croatiaball.png Big and Weak.png Links Facebook Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Nazi Category:Christian Category:Balkans Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Slavic Category:Vojvodinaball Category:Fascist Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Axis Category:South Europe Category:Puppet States